Some Words Only We Know
by ImagineMySurprise
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet on their first day of junior year.   Deaf!Kurt.


_I have started rewriting this fic because I didn't have my shit together last time I started it and I had sort of backed myself into a corner with it. So here's the first chapter; some of it is the same, but a lot of it is different. Thanks for your patience if you've been following this story since I started (or even since now). It'll be an improvement, I promise!_

_-L_

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel sighed as he stood beside his car and looking up at the entrance to William McKinley High School from its parking lot. Today was the first day of his junior year. As much as he wanted to believe that being an upperclassman would change his high school experience, he knew it wouldn't. He sighed again before shouldering his bag and heading for the entrance.<p>

Once through the doors, Kurt simultaneously made a bee-line for his locker and braced himself to be slushied or shoved into a wall. He was extremely grateful when he made it to his locker and managed to open it without experiencing a shove or the stinging sensation of being dyed some unnatural color by a wasted drink. He'd worn his best outfit for the first day of school and really didn't want it ruined yet.

After decorating his door, he looked around anxiously, wondering if the jocks were absent or just messing with him. When he saw none of the varsity jackets, he breathed a sigh of relief and closed his locker before heading to first period.

He reached his last class before the bell and settled into the second row of seats (he refused to sit in the front row anymore), pulled his hearing aids out of his bag, where they were kept for safe-keeping while he was in the hallways, and slipped them in and over his ears.

Slowly, more and more kids started drifting through the classroom door until all of the seats, with the exception of the one directly in front of Kurt, were filled.

"Hello, class," the teacher, Ms. Stuart, began as the bell rang. "Welcome to American Sign Language II."

Kurt smiled softly to himself. He needed an easy A, considering all of his other classes were either honors or AP. Plus, he thought, it was one less class where he would have to struggle to understand the teacher, which was especially important because he was trying to prove to his dad that he didn't need an interpreter this year.

A knock at the door interrupted the teacher's hands and pulled Kurt from his thoughts. Kurt looked toward the door, heart skipping a beat at the sight.

Standing in the doorway, wearing a sheepish grin, was the most beautiful boy Kurt had ever seen. He had thick, dark hair that would probably be curlier if it didn't have quite so much gel in it. A single curl had broken free and hung on his forehead, right above his dark, nearly-triangular eyebrows. His eyes, framed by long, lush lashes, were a brilliant mixture of colours that could only be described as hazel, but the word did them no justice. They were comprised of bursts of browns and greens, yet somehow seemed to be almost honey-coloured.

With a nod of approval, Kurt noted that the boy was impeccably dressed in a black polo shirt tucked into red pants that stopped just above his ankles. He had on black dress shoes (without socks, Kurt noticed with a smile); a striped red, white, black, and gray bow tie decorated his neck. Tucked into the white belt at his hips was a pair of yellow-framed sunglasses.

The boy said something to Ms. Stuart, snapping Kurt out of his reverie and bringing him back into the real world. He watched as Ms. Stuart pointed the new boy-he had to be new, Kurt had never seen him before and WMHS wasn't that big-to the seat in front of him. Kurt tried to ignore him and at least pretend to focus on what was being said by their teacher, but he couldn't help stealing glances at the beautiful boy in front of him.

Then, Kurt realised, Ms. Stuart was putting them into pairs to do typical first-day introductory conversations; more importantly, she was pairing Beautiful New Boy with him.

"Kurt," she signed, "due to Blaine being new and you being our best, please help him get up to speed." She gave him a little wink.

"Of course," he replied.

As Ms. Stuart walked away, Kurt turned his attention to the new boy.

"I'm Kurt," he informed him, spelling it out for him before showing him his name sign.

"Blaine," the boy responded slowly. His eyes downcast, he added, "I'm not very good at ASL. I know a little bit."

"Well, that's why Ms. Stuart put us together," Kurt tried to explain as slowly and simply as possible, hoping Blaine could understand. "I've been signing since I was 8."

"Wow," Blaine breathed, not even bothering to sign. His message got across loud and clear, as far as Kurt was concerned. "Why so long?" he added.

"That's when I went deaf," he explained, turning his head to the left and pointing toward his right hearing aid.

He didn't actually need to look to know Blaine's mouth was forming an O, and that he looked like he was itching to ask questions. Taking the opportunity to look anyway, he stayed silent and allowed Blaine some time to process the new information. He was used to being the first deaf or Deaf person many people met, but that didn't mean he enjoyed being a spectacle. Blaine was looking at him curiously and Kurt stared right back, even though he could feel the rising spots of colour in his cheeks.

His phone vibrated in his pocket as Blaine's head whipped around towards the bell, telling both of them that the school day had finished. They packed up their things, Kurt moving slowly so as to avoid as many jocks as possible on his way to glee practice.

After stopping at his locker, he made his way to the choir room, nearly stopping dead in his tracks when he spotted Blaine sitting in one of the plastic chairs, playing with his hands nervously. Crossing the room, Kurt took his usual seat next to Mercedes and behind Rachel. He waved to them in greeting before turning his gaze back to Blaine. Rachel and Mercedes were sharing a look, he could practically feel it.

"He's in my ASL class," he explained to them, knowing they wouldn't be satisfied with that explanation, but he didn't have anything else to offer. They exchanged another glance, but all Kurt could do was shrug in response. He settled in, knowing the first practice would be mostly introductions and a few auditions for newcomers like Blaine.

For the most part, he tuned it all out; not that it was difficult, being deaf, but even Mr. Schue knew some ASL, so it took enough effort. Either way, he knew all the rules and the details, and nothing of interest would be revealed at the first practice. Even without paying attention, he could tell Rachel was being particularly annoying. He glanced lazily at her, his eyes flicking over to Blaine of their own accord; he was surprised to find Blaine looking back at him. Kurt jerked his gaze away, his heart rate higher than usual. He kept his eyes forward for the remainder of Mr. Schue's talking, not even bothering to follow along. After Mr. Schue finished his spiel, he invited one girl, Sugar, to sing her audition. Based on the faces of everyone around him, Kurt is glad he can't hear her singing.

After what Kurt could only assume was an atrocious audition, it was Blaine's turn. Kurt didn't bother trying to gauge anyone else's reaction; he just watched Blaine. He couldn't tell if he was drawn to Blaine for a reason other than his physical attraction to him, but he didn't feel particularly inclined to analyse it just yet. He enjoyed watching Blaine sing-and in general-and that was enough for now. Kurt stayed just on this side of curious, simply observing Blaine, who was so clearly in his element while performing for their small glee club.

When Blaine finished his performance, he gave a small bow and walked back to his seat. Kurt got Rachel's attention and tried to discreetly sign to her. "Does he sound as good as he looks?" he asked her. As much as he loved Mercedes and trusted her opinion on these things, he knew that Rachel was much less easily impressed and therefore wanted her opinion on Blaine's voice. She didn't say much in response; she simply smiled and gave a small nod of her head, her eyes twinkling with delight. The pang of jealousy that hit Kurt's chest in response took him by surprise; he hadn't been jealous of a hearing person in a long time.


End file.
